New Year's Day of Shelby Marx
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Shelby again returns to Seattle to celebrate the new year with her fiancee Carly and her friends. They are 19 years and all live in Seattle, Sam & Cat never happened and Carly is not left in Italy in Florence. Rated M for orgy futa, you are warned.


**A/N: This is my last story for this year, but do not worry, I'll be back next year.**

 **So this happens a few hours before the new year, Shelby is a futa and there is a small stage with a soft orgy.**

 **...**

 **New Year's Day of Shelby**

 **Apartment of Carly & Shelby  
** **9:48 p.m.**

"Sam, you could throw the cup in the trash" Carly complains to her best friend.  
"Sorry Carls, pregnant women can not do that" Sam croons as she chats with Melanie and Wendy.  
"She uses this excuse for almost everything" Carly whisper "why did you put her pregnant for your first time?" she hits the arm of Freddie.  
"It's not my fault that the condom was too small" Freddie defends.  
"I thought you found the right size" Shelby asked, putting an arm around the waist of Carly.  
"Sam lost the box and she took one of her mother" he explains.  
"Ah" Carly replies, Shelby nods as Sam has told stories about Pam.

Shelby is happy, she was not an easy childhood as she always trains from the age of six years, she had a long distance relationship with Carly since their fight when they had fifteen years, she lives with the brown for a while, even if she will have often to train after her vacation. They are all in the old apartment of Spencer to Bushwell Plaza, he went to live in England with Audrey while a year and left the apartment on behalf of Carly (and all furniture). Marissa Benson also moved with her new boyfriend, to the relief of Freddie.

They are preparing to celebrate the New Year's Day with their closest friends could come.

Shelby Marx is engaged to Carly Shay in recent months, they want take their time contrary to their friends Sam and Freddie. Sam wanted to do a trip with Freddie in California and when they went in Las Vegas, Sam had this crazy idea of getting married, Freddie was not too agree at first, but as Sam showed him the wedding dress (and underwears that go together), he quickly changed his mind. Carly & Melanie were a little disappointed but Sam never imagined a grand wedding, it was a mere formality for her and Freddie does not mind even if his mother was fainting after the news, making laugh Sam .

Sam & Feddie got back together six months after their breakup, they felt it was stupid and they are perfect for each other, they solve their problem together now, without interference with someone else as they have learned their lesson with Carly. They also hit the jackpot in the lottery two years ago and live in a modest house in a nice neighborhood (they are rich but they do not need to show it).

Oh yes, Sam is also pregnant for more than eight months as they did this time in the house of the mother of twin blondes, but Sam had 'borrow' one of her mother's protection, except that she did not see that was out of date, she should know by now since that she lived with her mother.

"I'm jealous, she kept her beautiful physical" Patrice says, joining Shelby's group with Gibby and Tasha.  
"She can be moved easily with her big belly?" Gibby request.  
"If you do not want to end up in the hospital, do not associate 'big' with 'Sam'" Freddie board pinching Gibby's mouth with his fingers.

Carly bites her lip, she remembers the times that a server had said that at Sam and he had their food in his pants.

"Waoh, you're whipped" Patrice teases Freddie.  
"Uh no, 'Mme Benson' can be quite scary even for me" Shelby explained at Patrice, using often the new Sam's surname to her detriment.  
"Her dress is very beautiful," Tasha says to Sat.  
"I had to make new retouch this afternoon," Freddie says.

To celebrate the new year, Carly imposed a chic evening dress (to the chagrin of Sam): Shelby wears a black shirt and pants (although Carly wanted to see her in a cute dress, she prefers stayed in clothes she likes), Carly wears a dress/bustier purple with a silver belt (offered by Sam), Sam wears a small dark blue robe (for pregnant women) with a belt in black silk, Freddie wears a suit "Jimmy" black with a dark blue tie.

For their guest, Melanie wears a red corset with a black skirt (above the knees), Wendy wears a pink corset dress with pink gloves, Tasha wears the latest brand dress (because of her work) with an opening the left leg, Patrice wears a turquoise dress with a single shoulder strap and Gibby wears a blue suit similar to Freddie, but no tie.

"FREDDIE" Sam yells from the kitchen.  
"It's for me" he said, going towards his wife.  
"The poor" Gibby says, Tasha and Patrice nods.  
"Sam is not so bad, especially since she is married and Melanie returned to live in Seattle" Carly defends.  
"Still hope that their child is more like the father" Shelby whispers to Carly.

Carly shrugged and gently kissed Shelby, fortunately it's not the money that they lack, with the food that Sam can ingested, so with her children.

* * *

 **10:14 p.m.**

Sam came back from the bathroom with Freddie, they have cleaned up her dress as she has still mounted of milk and they are returned to the kitchen ... not that Freddie complains as he 'steals' the baby's food, like Sam always says playfully.

"I can not wait until she comes out, I want found my body" Sam sighs against Freddie's shoulder.  
"You are sublime, that pregnancy gives a nice bonus to your curves, baby" Freddie kisses "and he will be out soon."  
"Always bet on the sex of the child" Wendy laughed as she puts her hands on the swollen belly of Sam.  
"Hands off, do not touch my kid" Freddie whips the hands of the redhead and puts his protective hands around Sam's belly.  
"No need to be so protective" Melanie chuckles.  
"That suits me," Sam smiled, turning her head to kiss her man.

They all know that Sam does not need protection, but Freddie had told him (since they got back together) he still wants to be there for her as an option, doing blush Sam.

"I'd also like to be pregnant" Tasha sighed.

Aside from Sam & Freddie, Tasha married at Gibby, the other girls are single, except Patrice which has several men on hand.

"This should happen soon" Wendy reassures "you do pretty regularly with Gibby."  
"But he did not really use ..." Tasha blushed with embarrassment "... the right hole."  
"Why I am not surprised" Sam puts her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing loudly.

Other compatient for the young woman, Sam also but she is more amused.

Carly offers to guests to show what they did in the former studio of iCarly, as they stopped the show for some to concentrate on their academic study. They nod their head but Sam prefers to stay down, with Freddie to keep her company as she will not be bored alone.

"Okay, but does not stupidity Blondie" Carly gives him an authoritarian look as she climbs the stairs with others.  
"I do not promise Cupcake" Sam smirked at her female bestie.  
"She'll do something stupid, right?" Melanie whispers in the ear of the brown girl.  
"Why do you want it any other way?" Carly moaned.

 **...**

 **Former studio iCarly  
** **10:32 p.m.**

Shelby shows them the trophies of CFC, and other trophies's fight that she won being child. The studio became a small private museum for Carly and her, as Carly has also exhibited her awards as she became a young successful singer due to iCarly, when she sang for the show a few years ago.

There is of course the trophy as the trio won when they were fourteen years.

Carly apologizes for a moment to go cool off.

"... You know there is this liquid soap at scent grapefruit that is brilliant and ..." Gibby talking yet again found his passion discovered in high school.  
"And if you counted those glitter? Carly wants to know how much there's" Melanie tends a bottle at husband of Tasha.  
"Cool" Gibby exclaimed enthusiastically.

Since she returned to Seattle to live with her mother, the two sisters have balanced their conportement in contact with each other. Melanie became less patient while Sam became softer. Melanie was on the verge of slapping him, thankfully she saw this bottle that Carly has left there otherwise she could not hold back, she understands why Sam does not like this guy.

"Carly has never asked that," Shelby whispered to the blonde, smiling.  
"It was that or my hand on his cheek" Melanie answered "sorry Tasha"  
"It's good" Tasha answers, she loves Gibby but sometimes it really played on her nerves.  
"if we go down?" Patrice said she was thirsty for a while.  
"Good idea, I'm joining you with Carly in a few minutes" Shelby responds by pointing to the spot where her girlfriend.  
"They will not join us," Patrice smiled to the other girls.  
"You really think genius?" Wendy said sarcastically as Patrice pulls the tongue to the redhead.

Both girls have a certain rivalry since high school, but they are still very good friends.

Leaving Gibby do his work by Melanie, the four girls down the stairs as they see the head of Freddie exceeded the couch with his arms also placed on the records of the sofa, as if he enjoys the furniture comfort. But no trace of Sam.

"Hey step-brother, where is my evil sister?" Melanie said as she approaches the boy putting her arms around his shoulders.

Freddie does not seem to hear her as he is very relaxed with his stupid smile. Melanie raises an eyebrow and head down.

"Sam!" she scolds her sister "you think it's time for that?"

Sam Benson sat down with a pillow under her knees, she is between the legs of Freddie, her mouth swallowing his cock. She retreats the head to speak.

"I had too craving" Sam said, looking at Freddie's eyes, both smiling.  
"Your desire for sex are really uncontrollable" Melanie shakes her head.

She remembers when Carly used her sprayer filled with water to "refresh" Sam when she becomes too excited about Freddie there is just a few months, her hormones are really uncontrollable.

"Where's the spray?" Melanie returned to the kitchen to find the object.  
"I throw out the window" Sam said before returning to what she does.

Her sister & Freddie groan but not for the same reasons.

For the three other young women, they watch the show with great interest as Sam spots their eyes.

* * *

 **10:40 p.m.**

Shelby has a make-out session with Carly very heated.

The champion of CFCs had barely opened the door that Carly has catch her by her shirt, making her entrance inside and close the door with her foot as the girl Shay kissed her passionately, claiming she had missed her so much.

Both women struggle to see it in person because of their career, so they always find excuses to have time alone.

Although Carly can be aggressive (taught by Sam), Shelby is one that now dominates their kiss as she blocks her girlfriend against the door, always continuing to kiss.

Shelby kneels to slip her head under her dress, disappearing in the eyes of Carly.

"Oh!" Carly exclaims when she feels the tongue of her girlfriend lick her folds through her panties.

Yep, Shelby wanted her as much as Carly wanted her too.

* * *

 **11:03 p.m.**

"Woah, he's bigger than all my boyfriends" Patrice says as she sees Wendy sucked in turn the husband of Sam.

After the girls are back down, Sam asked them to join them as the blonde sees them be exciting and caressing through their robes. They are now naked as Freddie, except Melanie who is at the cooking and she tries to ignore them.

Freddie and Patrice converted the sofa in bed (it's a new sofa that is convertible), Freddie was lying on, Sam has sat on his face so that he in turn gives her pleasure, and Sam told the other girls that they can play with him, that Wendy & Patrice were quick to make. Tasha looks just in stroking herself, Sam encourages her she can do too but Tasha feels guilty for Gibby (which is just above), Sam reassures her that he will not see anything when he has finished counting ... if he ends (Wendy spoke her to glitter).

Tasha now joined the other two girls to suck the boy, Sam exults watching the three girls fight with their language, she rumbles that there is enough for all three, as a mother scolds her children for the last cookie.

Sam thought to be jealous, but when she saw these girls looked longingly at the dick which belongs to her (like the rest of her dork), her heart is filled with pride and she took pity for them. The pregnant blonde said they could play with him but it's mama who decides what to do.

"Ah" Sam gasped when she feels the hand of her husband entered in her pussy stretch.

As much as she complained to take more and more volume, she still sees the hungry look in the eyes of Freddie, he seemed coveted her even more every time her belly grows, who knew he had a thing for pregnant women?

Since Sam took more belly, they practice anal as she worries about hurting the baby (she does not want to take any risks as Freddie is big enough, perhaps too for risky the safety of baby). She has also become more sensitive as she cum faster. Once, Freddie makes cum her kneading her nipples for a few seconds, sending up her milk at the same time.

Her sex is so stretched that she could put several cucumbers to the interior without difficulty (she eats vegetables now since her hormones have become crazy), she made a salad with vegetables after to have cum with. They regaled with Freddie but she did not say what she had done before him, Sam thinks he knows after seeing his surprised look and a smirk after the first mouth.

* * *

 **11:18 p.m.**

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me" Carly screams when she feels the big dick of Shelby fucked her tight pussy.

Exactly, Shelby has a penis instead of a vagina as the former host of iCarly remembers watching for the first time her girlfriend using the toilet by accident while the door was not locked, and Shelby was standing.

They had a very long discussion with Shelby who felt ashamed to Carly who now knew her secret, Carly reassured her that it does not mind (even if she does not expect this surprise), Carly asked many question, she wanted to learn more about Shelby. It was the first time she wanted to know more about another person, unlike when she attended her ex-boyfriends, maybe even more than Sam.

Shelby made him promise to keep her secret, she is not yet ready to tell her friends.

Carly hopes that their friends did not notice their absence as she tries to cling desperately to the sink, and trying not to go crazy while her girlfriend wildly penetrates from behind.

* * *

 **11:35 p.m.**

"You told us that Gibby is wrong of hole, but you did not say you were a virgin" Wendy said, looking the sex now use Tasha.  
"I thought I said" Tasha gasped as she tries to catch her breath after the passage of Freddie.  
"We could have better prepared you" Melanie said as she cleans the pussy of Tasha with a wipe.

After a good hour to do this orgy unfold before her eyes, Sam's sister broke down and joined them but unlike other girls, she was also interested in their pussy that this beautiful cock like Melanie is bi. Sam accepted only if she licked her ass, a challenge that Melanie won as she easily practice herself anal and knowing the weaknesses of Sam.

The five girls were in the same positions on the couch (before Melanie cleans the blood on Tasha): kneeling on the sofa and arms on the records waiting to be fucked by this stallion (expression used by Sam, the other girls nod).

Freddie is now sitting on the couch, Sam sat on him with his cock in her ass and back to him, he holds her belly as Sam goes up and down gently against his sex, penetrating gently as they do for a few months . Much as they love wild sex, they have acquired a preference for slow sex, not that they have never done but their relationship has always been explosive and none of them wanted to slow down.

Except Tasha & Melanie, the other girls are cleaned in the downstairs bathroom (Shelby & Carly are in the top bathroom) and are dressed again as if nothing had happened during that time. They now enjoy a good show, like Tasha & Melanie dress again while discussing this beautiful experience.

Tasha feels a little ashamed for Gibby but Patrice reassures her as she has this experience. Patrice asked if she explained the role of a vagina to Gibby, Tasha says yes but he finds it disgusting, Patrice replied that as he has not understood, Tasha does nothing wrong, Tasha lets to convince. Wendy & Melanie feel relieved as they have not had any guy for months.

Freddie is about to come as Sam opens wide her eyes but not for the same reason.

* * *

 **11:56 p.m.**

Shelby is refreshed so that others do not notice she just to fuck with Carly, though Carly do not think they'll noticed. She smiled at the naivete of her fiancee. Carly prepares to open the door but Wendy's opened before her.

"You have to get off now" Wendy said a little quickly.  
"What Sam has done?" Carly sighs.  
"She did not want that to happen, believe me," the redhead answered.

Shelby raises an eyebrow, it's still a little early for what she think.

* * *

 **Schneider's Hospital  
** **The next day, 07:33 a.m.**

"It's a beautiful little girl" Shelby compliments the child of Sam & Freddie to Carly as they are in the corridor to get drinks.

After be going into labor for almost seven hours (the sex has probably caused childbirth) and a crushed hand of Freddie by a Sam very angry, the little Sadie Benson was born (Freddie lost the bet against Sam on sex of the child), a beautiful girl with a tuft of blond hair. The baby opened her eyes for the first time to let their parent admire her blue and brown eyes, holding her mother and her father.

Both brown talk on the way, with snacks, try to have their own child as they found cute the little Sadie, a very quiet girl that Shelby thinks she holds Freddie, but she believes that traits of the mother will soon manifest.

Carly carefully thought she was a little scared by the pain of Sam but the smile of happiness on Shelby gives her the courage to face that fear.

They are in front of the hospital room of Sam, Shelby opens the door and they look at the scene before them.

Melanie & Wendy keep a grip on the arms of Freddie as Patrice & Tasha caress his chest through his clothes, Sam looks amused feeding her daughter with her right breast and hiding his head that she sees not her father like that .

"Please Freddie, we want children and we have no one better qualified than you" Melanie said seductive.  
"Sam," he complained to his blonde wife.  
"It's your fault Nub, you did not have satisfy them" Sam smiled "and there is a period of abstinence because of childbirth, remember."

Shelby looks for a moment before telling Carly.

"Carly, I think I'll keep my secret for a little longer," Shelby said, looking before her.

Carly nodded, although she would like to see Shelby fucked the ass of her best friend, she goes to kept her herself for some time.

"You know where is Gibby?" Shelby asks her fiancee after a while.

 **...**

 **Studio Shay  
** **At the same time,**

"... 4853, 719, 2703 ..." Gibby talking in his sleep on the studio floor, glitter on his face.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, the sex scenes are not very detailed, but you can imagine how it goes.**

 **Well, happy new year!**


End file.
